11: La ultima prueba
by cali-chan
Summary: Hay que combatir. Hay que amar. Hay que confiar. Y hay que crecer. Porque siempre hay algo nuevo que aprender, y eso siempre es lo mas importante. ACTUALIZADO! cap. 4 añadido 19-04-04!
1.

Harry Potter  
  
La ultima prueba  
  
  
  
  
===============  
  
  
  
  
Alguien llora.  
  
No puedo verla claramente, pero estoy seguro de que es ella. Y me rompe el corazon escuchar sus sollozos. Hermione... Me dice que me comprende, pero que no puede evitar el dolor que le produce mi partida. Que esta asustada por todas las cosas que han pasado, pero que se siente conforme. Y aunque la sangre que se derrama sobre mis ojos me impide contemplarla, estoy seguro de que, a pesar de sus lagrimas, esta tan hermosa como siempre. Ese pensamiento me reconforta.  
  
Trato de mantener mis ojos abiertos, mientras ella me da las gracias. Me dice que no me preocupe, que todo esta en manos de Harry, y que el no nos defraudara. Y yo lo se. Estoy inseguro de mi destino, tal vez, pero se que el lo lograra. Le enseñe bien. Por el fue que vine aqui, despues de todo. Solo espero que no tenga que hacer lo que yo tuve que hacer.  
  
En algun lejano rincon de mi mente, se me viene la imagen de todas las demas personas que conoci... las que debi haber conocido por mi mismo, pero no me fue dada la oportunidad. Ron, Ginny, Draco, Sirius, Arabella... Severus, Remus, Minerva... siempre dare gracias a quien sea me dio este chance para estar aqui. Todos son magnificas personas. Y aun cuando esta aventura termino no tan bien para mi, se que ellos estan salvos y viviran felices. Eso es lo unico que importa.  
  
Y de pronto todo queda en silencio. No puedo escuchar mas el llanto de Hermione, ni el ruido a mi alrededor. Con esa ultima imagen de felicidad, cierro mis ojos, y con mi ultimo aliento de vida, recuerdo los sucesos de los ultimos meses.  
  
  
  
  
===============  
  
  
  
  
Notitas de cali-chan! ^.^  
  
Bien, se que no estan entendiendo nada, asi que me explicare.  
  
Pero primero, lo mas importante: ESTOY VIVA! La vida real me ha estado dando patadas, pero NO puede conmigo! Mwahahaha!! (**cali mira para todos lados, para ver si los tipos de las batas blancas estan tras ella**) He vuelto! Y se que estoy super atrasada en mis reviews y todo eso, pero les prometo que algun dia terminare de leer y dejar reviews en todos sus fanfics. Para que no piensen que no cumplo mis obligaciones ^_^  
  
Mil gracias a todos los que han estado detras de mi, amenazandome con tirarme a las babosas toxicas mutantes si no termino mis fics ^^;;;; (ustedes saben quienes son). Sobre todo Orbe. A todos los que me han mandado e-mails y mensajes en general diciendome lo fabulosos que son mis fics (=^.^= me sonrojo...), y no les he contestado, pronto lo hare. No crean que los estoy ignorando!  
  
Status de mis fics:  
  
-A CLFSVFDC-F solo le falta la ULTIMA escena. Ese lo estaran viendo pronto.  
-A Orbe6 le faltan las dos ultimas escenas, las muy condenadas son las mas cruciales y no se quieren escribir! . Ya vere como me deshago de este bloqueo. Pero les juro que estoy trabajando en eso!  
  
Gracias tambien a todos los que me dejaron reviews en "Salvacion"... es lindo ver como soportan mis- eh- locuras espontaneas ^^;;;;  
  
Ahora, sobre este fic. Bien, pues les contare de donde salio. Hay un fanfic de Neon Genesis Evangelion llamado "Higher Learning" (escrito por Strike Fiss), que tiene que ser el MEJOR fanfic de Eva que existe. SF acaba de terminarlo, despues de dos años de estar escribiendolo (y dos años de estar yo leyendolo... les digo, es adictivo!). Ayer, que estaba leyendo el ultimo capitulo y epilogo, me pregunte: como quedaria si esta misma trama se la aplico al mundo de Harry Potter? Y ZAS! Ya termine yo con un fanfic nuevo. No voy a escribirlo hasta que termine Orbe, eso si se los digo, lo prometo. Este pedacito de fic, mas como el prologo (aunque no me gusta llamarlo asi), solo lo escribi para tenerlo como recordatorio de que tengo que escribir el fic algun dia. No se si esto es plagio (si lo es, lo siento mucho, Fissy!), pero les digo que la historia no sera igual. Le dare mi propio toque, ademas de que los personajes de Eva y HP no son en realidad muy parecidos... pero la idea basica original es tecnicamente la misma. Por eso, no lean Higher Learning hasta que yo termine este, o ya sabran como va a terminar! Y bien, si ya lo leyeron, creo que solo podran esperar y ver como le añado a este mis propios giros y problemas.  
  
Por favor, tengan en cuenta el rating de este fanfic. No lo puse sin querer, ni para molestarlos. La historia merece totalmente su rating R, porque va a ponerse bastante oscura mas adelante. Es bastante pesada, psicologicamente hablando, e incluye menciones y descripciones de asesinatos, suicidio, violencia en general, paralelismos religiosos y sexo (no grafico, pero bastante complicado). No me parece que sea bueno que la lean niños o niñas, asi que por favor, tengan claro que deben tener un criterio formado para poder leer esto. No me dejen flames diciendome que el fic esta muy dark despues, porque yo ya lo avise.  
  
Y bien, me parece que eso es todo por ahora. Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo de alguno de mis fics! -cali-chan.   



	2. Leccion Primera: Cinematica

Harry Potter  
La ultima prueba  
===============  
  
  
Leccion Primera: Cinematica.  
  
  
  
  
Harry desperto esa mañana al sentir algo que le rascaba en un costado, halando de la camisa de su pijama. Esto lo asusto un poco, y se quedo ahi tenso, hasta que recordo que solo se trataba de Marshall, el gatito mas pequeño de Arabella, que lo venia a despertar como todas las mañanas. Se relajo entonces, acariciando un poco al gato, que no dejaba de halarlo.  
  
Ese animalito era algo aparte, eso hay que aceptarlo. En todo el verano que Harry llevaba viviendo con Arabella, ni un dia fallo en venir a despertarlo para que le sirviera la comida. Harry nunca entendio como lo hacia, pero el gatito siempre se las ingeniaba para treparse a su cama y darle unos buenos empujones hasta que finalmente lograba tenerlo en pie. Era un animal peculiar. Arabella lo habia nombrado Marshall por una extraña mancha gris que le cubria la parte posterior de un costado y parte del lomo, en forma de estrella; resaltaba tanto contra su pelaje negro, que parecia como la placa de un sheriff. De todos los gatos que tenia Arabella, era el mas joven y el mas pequeño, no parecia crecer mas de su tamaño actual, un bebe gatito. Harry le habia cogido cariño desde el principio, porque en verdad parecia una criatura racional. A veces hasta se sorprendia a el mismo al darse cuenta de que habia estado sosteniendo una "conversacion" con el gato, que, desde luego, no podia contestarle, pero parecia estar escuchandolo atentamente. Realmente no sabia si era que todos los gatos magicos eran asi, pero Crookshanks nunca le parecio tan inteligente...  
  
Resistiendo un poco los empujones de Marshall, Harry decidio quedarse un rato mas en la cama. Despues de todo, Arabella nunca se levantaba primero que el.  
  
Nada habia hecho a Harry mas feliz que alejarse de los Dursley. Oh, oficialmente todavia eran sus guardianes, pero desde que descubrio en su quinto año que su vecina y niñera Arabella Figg era una bruja, y ademas de que no era nada vieja, nunca falto un verano que inventara una excusa para lograr que los Dursley lo dejaran pasar con ella el verano. Este año, Vernon habia recibido un aumento, y se habian ido los tres a pasar las vacaciones en Cancun, dejando a Harry en casa de la señora Figg, y esperando que se muriera del aburrimiento o de alergia a los gatos, para no tener que verlo nunca mas. Claro, que sus deseos nunca se cumplirian, porque ya los veranos con Arabella no serian aburridos nunca mas.  
  
Arabella siempre le habia parecido una bruja algo excentrica. Cuando se transformo de vieja a joven por primera vez frente a Harry, parecia casi una aparicion. Su cabello tiraba a rojo; nada como los Weasley, sino mas como un chocolate cobrizo. En el frente, tenia dos mechones blancos (no rubios, BLANCOS), que le caian a los lados de la cara. Tenia los ojos grises y la nariz perfilada, ademas de un bronceado perpetuo que Harry no sabia de donde sacaba, si pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo bajo techo. Era alta, no extremadamente, pero bastante. Y una figura que... Dios, que figura. Harry se sonrojaba de solo pensar en eso. Y gustaba de usar la ropa mas sexy y ajustada que se encontraba, mostrandole a todos los hombres cuadro perfecto, cada vez que algun ojo se iba hacia adentro de su tunica. Era mas o menos de la misma edad que Sirius, pero por Dios que no parecia ni un dia mas de los 25.   
  
Este iba a ser el segundo año que Arabella dictaba la clase de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras en Hogwarts. Unica profesora en mucho tiempo que batia el record de un año, y este verano estaba muy orgullosa de ese hecho, recordandoselo a Harry cada cinco minutos. Todos los alumnos la amaban. Las mujeres, por aquel aire de femina poderosa que tenia; los varones, por... otras razones.  
  
Pensar en Hogwarts lo hizo pensar en sus mejores amigos, Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger. En la ultima carta que Ron le habia enviado, decia que iba a venir a visitarlo pronto, pero nunca le dijo cuando.  
  
Ya que estamos en eso, penso Harry, en que dia estaba viviendo?  
  
Haciendo un conteo rapido, concluyo que era 31 de julio.  
  
Su cumpleaños numero diecisiete.  
  
Oyendo algunos ruidos en la cocina, se pregunto si Arabella se habia despertado temprano especialmente para prepararle algo especial. Parecia algo que ella haria, pero el unico inconveniente era que toda la comida que Arabella cocinaba resultaba inminentemente toxica.  
  
_Creo que sera mejor que me levante y le saque esa idea de la cabeza_ penso Harry, sintiendo que Marshall ya se habia hartado de halar y comenzo a lamerle la mejilla. Estirando los brazos un poco, abrio los ojos.  
  
Y se encontro mirando directamente a las caras sonrientes de Ron y Hermione.  
  
Aun algo adormilado, se quedo mirandolos un momento, como procesando el hecho de que sus dos mejores amigos estaban parados ahi, en su cuarto, en la casa de Arabella. Un rato despues, se sento en la cama, preguntandoles con la mirada como habian llegado ahi, y sin avisar.  
  
"FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, HAR-"  
  
En ese justo momento, la cabeza de Arabella se asomo por la puerta.  
  
"Lamento arruinarles la sorpresa, chicos, pero tenemos visita. Creo que seria mejor si bajan, ahora."  
  
  
--  
  
  
"Es impresionante, señor Lynch. Nunca habia visto un reporte tan apreciativo como este. En verdad tiene al consejo en la palma de su mano."  
  
La profesora McGonagall se ajusto las gafas, mientras observaba desde su lado del escritorio al joven que estaba sentado frente a ella.  
  
"Oh, profesora, me halaga. Solo hago mi trabajo," contesto el joven, ahora acomodandose las gafas el. "Si ellos consideran que mi trabajo es bueno, nadie puede estar mas impresionado que yo, creame."  
  
La profesora lo estudio con la mirada. Hacia mucho tiempo que Hogwarts no tenia un nuevo profesor de Historia de la Magia, debido a que el profesor Binns habia estado dando clases toda su vida, y hasta mas de eso. Todos se sorprendieron cuando anuncio su retiro, despues de un, eh, desagradable accidente con Peeves en el baño de los prefectos. Asi que era hora de buscar un reemplazo, y este joven parecia llenar todos los requisitos. La profesora volvio a mirar el reporte del consejo directivo de Hogwarts, que tan acertadamente parecia afirmar que era este el indicado.  
  
Nombre: James Lynch  
Lugar de nacimiento: Liverpool  
Fecha de nacimiento: 31 de octubre de 1972  
Educacion Primaria: Beauxbatons Academie  
Educacion Post-Grado: Historia antigua y magi-filosofia  
Experiencia previa: Dos años de educacion basica en Beauxbatons Academie  
Apreciacion del consejo: Minerva, este es el que buscabas. -Mundungus Fletcher.  
  
Al observarlo mejor, la profesora noto que, a pesar de los lentes y la cola de caballo, tenia un aire algo infantil que le hacia pensar que seria perfecto para el trabajo. Dios sabia que esos chicos necesitaban mas que nada a un amigo.  
  
"Bueno, no puedo negarle su peticion despues de leer este reporte, señor Lynch," le repitio. "Pero antes que nada, debo preguntarle algo... estoy segura de que usted entiende el momento por el que el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechiceria, y de hecho toda la comunidad magica inglesa estan pasando. Con la vuelta de los mortifagos, la situacion no es muy segura. Por que pidio ser transferido aquí?"  
  
El joven se paso una mano por la cabeza, sacandose de la cara unos mechones de cabello rebelde que no dejaba de caerle sobre los ojos. La profesora noto que su mano temblaba un poco. "Es precisamente por eso, profesora. Que es un maestro? La educacion es un modo de enseñarles a los jovenes a formar su futuro. Y ahora, estos jovenes me necesitan mas que nadie, para demostrarles que aun con todo lo que esta pasando, van a tener un futuro para formar," concluyo, mirando hacia el suelo brevemente antes de alzar la mirada hacia la profesora.  
  
Minerva suspiro. "Despues de tal discurso, estoy segura de que el consejo tiene razon. El trabajo es suyo, señor Lynch," dijo, con expresion grave.  
  
El joven sonrio brillantemente. Parecia sorprendido. Que raro. Despues del reporte y de esa conversacion, de veras pensaba que no obtendria la plaza?  
  
"Gracias. Muchisimas gracias, profesora."  
  
"No hay de que, señor Lynch. Por favor, tenga la amabilidad de esperar en la puerta, un elfo domestico lo conducira a sus cuarteles."  
  
"Asi lo hare," le contesto el, poniendose de pie y dirigiendose a la puerta.  
  
"Oh, y señor Lynch?" agrego la profesora.  
  
"Digame?" dijo el, volteandose.  
  
"Bienvenido a Hogwarts. Espero que su estancia sea buena. O por lo menos, tan buena como se pueda," dijo, cerrando el cartapacio que contenia el reporte.  
  
"Gracias, señora. Asi sera."  
  
  
--  
  
  
Resulto ser el profesor Lupin, quien llego con cara grave, y diciendoles a todos que era imperativo que lo acompañaran a Hogwarts. A todos los parecio raro, porque no les dio ninguna razon excepto que se enterarian de todo al llegar alla. Que le disculparan por interrumpir sus vacaciones tan abruptamente, pero que era necesaria su estancia en Hogwarts un mes antes del inicio de clases. Sus padres ya estaban avisados, y sus pertenencias ya se encontraban alla. Y bien, cuando el subdirector de Hogwarts daba un ultimatum como ese, no quedaba nada mas que obedecer.  
  
Ahora, sentado en la oficina que solia ser del profesor Dumbledore, todos se sentian algo nerviosos.  
  
"Lamento haberlos traido aqui en tan corto aviso," comenzo la profesora McGonagall, "pero esto es un asunto extremadamente importante y delicado. Aun no puedo contarles nada, pero les ruego que confien en mi y sepan que todo esto lo hago por su propio bien. No es que quiera darles un mes mas de clases, señor Weasley," añadio, viendo la cara de desesperación que ponia Ron.  
  
"Tan grave es, que no puede darnos alguna pista sobre de que se trata, profesora?" pregunto Hermione.  
  
"Lo siento, señorita Granger. Si pudiera, lo haria, pero este tema debe ser tratado profundamente con el consejo escolar y algunos miembros del Ministerio. Por el momento solo les puedo decir que aun con todo lo que pueda pasar, estimamos que estaran mas seguros en Hogwarts que en ningun otro lugar."  
  
A la mencion de la palabra 'seguros', los tres adolescentes se miraron entre si, nerviosos. Acaso estaban en peligro? Arabella fruncio el ceño, preocupada. Tal como los muchachos, tenia ganas de hacer muchas preguntas, pero sabia muy bien que si Minerva McGonagall, en toda su autoridad de directora del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechiceria los habia traido aqui un mes antes, buenas razones tendría, y no tenia por que dudar de ellas.  
  
"No hay por que alarmarse, jovenes. Pronto los acomodaremos dentro de las habitaciones del personal, y podran ir a descansar tranquilos. Solo estamos esperando a que llegue una ultima persona."  
  
Harry, Hermione y Ron, que estaban sentados en sillas, se miraron algo angustiados. Que podia ser tan importante, que tenian que venir a Hogwarts inclusive antes de que comenzaran las clases?  
  
Una debil voz murmuro "Pastel de calabaza" detrás de la gargola que era la entrada a la oficina. Arabella, que justamente habia estado recostada contra esa pared, se hizo a un lado, dejando a la persona entrar al recinto.  
  
"Buenos dias, señorita Weasley," dijo el profesor Lupin, al ver a una debil y palida pelirroja acercarse a traves la puerta.  
  
"Buenos dias a todos."  
  
"Ginny!" exclamaron los tres muchachos, Ron inmediatamente levantandose para ayudar a su hermana hasta la silla que quedaba vacia.  
  
Desde hacia casi un año, Ginny habia estado enferma. Muchos medicos la habian examinado, pero ninguno habia podido encontrar una cura. Ron y sus hermanos permanecían muy preocupados, cuidandola a todas horas. Sin embargo, sus padres mantenian en secreto la enfermedad que aquejaba a su hermana; al principio no dejaban de preguntar, pero al seguir recibiendo evasivas y miradas desviadas, se resignaron a no saber, y simplemente tratar de ayudar.  
  
"Vengan conmigo," les dijo la profesora McGonagall, saliendo de detras de su escritorio, y señalando a los cuatro jovenes. "Los llevare a sus habitaciones. Ya sus pertenencias se encuentran alli."  
  
Las quejas de Ron sobre tener que cuidar de su hermana fueron lo ultimo que Arabella y Remus.  
  
  
--  
  
  
Hermione dio un vistazo a su nueva habitacion. Sus cosas estaban alli, efectivamente, y todo estaba arreglado de modo que el cuarto era identico al suyo, en su casa. Sin embargo, Hermione se sentia tan extrañada, que no tuvo tiempo de alegrarse por ello.  
  
Sabia que Ron estaba cuidando a Ginny en ese momento, y ya era hora. No sabia que tenia que ver Ginny y su enfermedad con todo este "asunto grave" que la profesora McGonagall mencionaba, pero tal vez Ron podria averiguarlo.   
  
Las habitaciones estaban una junto a la otra en un largo pasillo, asi que Hermione solo tenia que salir de su cuarto y caminar unos cinco pasos a la derecha para llegar al de Harry. Penso en hacerlo, si, pero despues se le ocurrio que tal vez Harry estaba muy cansado por el viaje, y necesitaba descanso. Asi que tranquilamente se sento en su cama, saco de su maleta un libro, y se puso a leer.  
  
  
TBC  
  
  
  
  
===============  
  
Se que no estan entendiendo nada ahora, ni se preocupen porque no deben entender. Cual es el "asunto grave"? Hay pistas por aqui y por alla. Sigan en linea con el fic, para ver que ocurre.  
  
Gracias por los reviews que me dejaron! Wow, diez reviews para tres miseros párrafos! Como me quieren ^_^  
  
Esmeralda: Bueno, aqui esta el primer capitulo. Espero que te guste.  
  
Nuitari: Sip, eso es parte del suspenso. Aunque creo que no es muy dificil de adivinar.  
  
Lalwen: Nop, no es Harry. O por lo menos, no lo creo... Gracias por el review!  
  
Diel: Don Albus ya no esta, lamento decirlo. Respecto a quien hablaba, pues eso lo tienes que adivinar tu! Gracias por tu review.  
  
Filomena: Ya esta aqui, ves? Un beso, y gracias por el review.  
  
Wen: Sip, bloqueo mental temporal, pero creo que ya se me fue. Gracias por tus comentarios, los aprecio mucho.  
  
Sakura: Una de tus escritoras favoritas? En serio? Uy, me sonrojo! =^.^= La pagina de fics esta en el mismo lugar de antes, a menos que se la hayan robado ^^;;; Y no, no es Harry. Ya veras quien es.  
  
Lucil: Noooooooo, no es Hagrid. Pero no voy a decirte quien es =P Gracias por tus comentarios.  
  
Nailju: Mil, mil gracias por tus comentarios. De veras los aprecio demasiado. Oh, y vamos a jugar "catch the pumpkin pie" en este capitulo! Un beso.  
  
Karolyn: Bueno, lamento que no te guste esta combinacion. De hecho, a mi me parece fenomenal, pero no podemos complacer a todo el mundo. Gracias por el review, de todas formas!  
  
~~OI! TODOS! VAYAN A LEER EL CAPITULO 6 DE ORBE, QUE YA ESTA PUESTO COMPLETO!!~~  
  
Un abrazo a todos, y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo. -cali-chan. 


	3. Leccion Segunda: Relaciones Sociales

Harry Potter  
La ultima prueba  
===============  
  
  
Leccion Segunda: Relaciones sociales.  
  
  
  
  
Cuando Ron abrio sus ojos, lo primero que sintio fue un fuerte dolor en   
el cuello, como si hubiera dormido con un yunque sobre su cabeza toda   
la noche. Lo que tenia una justificacion clara, porque el no estaba   
exactamente acostado y su cabeza no estaba exactamente apoyada en una   
almohada.  
  
Al alzar su mirada, se percato de que no estaba en su habitacion. De   
hecho, ni siquiera estaba en la Madriguera. Mientras el sueño se le iba   
poco a poco, asi mismo volvia a su mente el recuerdo: el profesor Lupin   
les habia dicho que tenian que ir a Hogwarts de inmediato, y Ron se   
habia dormido en una silla la noche anterior, para cuidar de Ginny,   
quien habia pasado por una fiebre bastante fuerte.  
  
De todas las cosas que le enseñaban en Hogwarts, cuidar a una enferma   
no estaba entre ellas. Dios, como extrañaba a su madre.  
  
Revisando a su hermana, que aun dormia, vio que ya no estaba tan   
caliente, pero estaba muy palida y su sueño era algo intranquilo. Y,   
ademas de eso, zurcos negros, como de lagrimas, adornaban sus mejillas.   
Cuando Ron puso su mano en su frente, ella empezo a gemir. Rapidamente   
Ron la llamo, para despertarla, y ella al fin abrio los ojos.  
  
"Ron," murmuro, como si estuviera muy debil para decir mas.  
  
"Como te sientes?" le pregunto el, dejando salir un lado de su   
personalidad que no aparecia mucho: el consternado.  
  
"Mejor. No tenias que quedarte aqui, sabes?" añadio, con dificultad   
sentandose en la cama.  
  
"Ah, eso no importa. No fue tan malo. Aunque si me pateaste un par de   
veces!" añadio, como tratando de aligerar la tension en el ambiente.  
  
Ella no le contesto, simplemente bajo la mirada la sabana que cubria   
sus piernas.  
  
"Tu... tu sabes algo, cierto, Ginny? Sobre la razon por la que estamos   
aqui?" le pregunto, muy serio. "Tiene algo que ver con tu enfermedad?"  
  
Ginny continuo su mutismo, ahora mirando hacia la pared de enfrente.  
  
Ron suspiro. "Cuando quieras bajar a desayunar, llamame." Y con esto,   
se puso de pie y salio por la puerta, hacia su habitacion, para   
arreglarse e ir a comer.  
  
  
--  
  
  
En otra habitacion del castillo, Harry desperto a unas sacudidas un   
tanto exageradas. Abriendo uno de sus dos ojos, se percato de que no   
veia nada, asi que se sento en la cama y tomo sus anteojos que estaban   
sobre la mesa de noche. Despues de enfocar su vision, pudo ver la fuente   
del terremoto: su padrino.  
  
"Hola, Harry."  
  
"Sirius! Que haces aqui? No es peligroso? Y si alguien te ve?" solto   
Harry, tantas preguntas como si las estuviera disparando con una   
ametralladora. Cuando vio que Sirius se solto a reir, añadio: "Oye! Es   
en serio!"  
  
"Bueno, esto si que esta bien. No me has visto en tres meses y no se te   
ocurre ni darme un abrazo?"  
  
"Ya soy algo mayor para esas cosas-" empezo a decir, cuando Sirius lo   
agarro por el cuello y le dio un fuerte abrazo, muy contra su voluntad.  
  
"Si, lo olvidaba. Hoy cumples oficialmente diecisiete años y un dia, no   
es asi?" Al fin Sirius lo solto, y Harry se paro de la cama para buscar   
una camiseta que ponerse. "Te iba a enviar un regalo, pero no he tenido   
tiempo de comprarte nada. Mas tarde lo recibiras."  
  
"Si, no te preocupes... Y? No me vas a decir que haces aqui?"  
  
"Estoy esperando a que me den mi proxima mision, y de paso aproveche   
para venir a saludarte."  
  
Harry asintio, mientras buscaba en el armario para ver donde habian   
dejado sus pantuflas. "Imagino que sabes por que nos trajeron aqui,   
verdad?"  
  
Sirius suspiro, poniendose serio repentinamente. "Si."  
  
Harry vio que no planeaba decir mas nada. "Al menos puedes decirme una   
cosa?"  
  
"Depende."  
  
El chico detuvo su busqueda, y se volteo para ver a su padrino a los   
ojos. "Estamos en peligro?"  
  
Sirius se acerco a el, y reconfortantemente puso una mano sobre su   
hombro. "No voy a dejar que nada te pase."  
  
Ahora fue Harry el que suspiro. "Me lo imaginaba," afirmo, y camino   
hacia la puerta.  
  
"A donde vas?" le pregunto Sirius, sin saber que hacer de esa respuesta.  
  
"A despertar a Arabella," explico Harry sobre su hombro. "El desayuno   
termina a las once, y ella siempre se queda dormida."  
  
Harry no vio la sonrisa de Sirius volver, mas grande y brillante que   
nunca.  
  
Despues de darse la perdida del siglo, tratando de encontrar el cuarto   
de Arabella (despues de todo, Harry nunca habia estado en las   
habitaciones de los docentes), al fin encontro una puerta que tenia una   
marca distintiva: un gatito negro y plateado que estaba arañando la   
puerta.  
  
"Marshall!" exclamo Harry. "Como llegaste aqui?" y tomando al gatito en   
sus brazos, lo observo fijamente.  
  
"No esperaras que el gato te conteste, eh, Harry?" le pregunto Sirius,   
apenas llegando detras de el. "Los gatos no hablan... ni siquiera en el   
mundo magico."  
  
"No estaba hablando con el..." se defendio Harry. "Es solo que el es...   
un gato inteligente."  
  
"Bien," dijo Sirius, de forma algo incredula. Sin perder mas tiempo, le   
dio vuelta a la perilla de la puerta y entro, sin avisar.  
  
Harry iba a abrir la boca para advertirle a Sirius que no era muy buena   
idea irrumpir en la habitacion de una completa extraña mientras dormia,   
y mucho menos buena si la extraña en cuestion era Arabella Figg, pero al  
momento que cruzo bajo el dintel de la puerta se detuvo, impactado por   
la ultima imagen que pensaba que encontraria.  
  
Arabella estaba desparramada en la cama, no habia nada raro en eso, sino  
el hecho de que Sirius estaba hincado junto a la cama, con una sonrisa   
algo divertida, mientras que con un dedo de su mano izquierda   
acariciaba el brazo de Arabella, que sobresalia sobre el cobertor. Y,   
asi, sin aviso alguno, Sirius inclino su cabeza y la beso.  
  
Harry abrio los ojos como dos platillos. Esta bien que ya tenia   
diecisiete años, y estaba mas que acostumbrado a las hormonas masculinas   
y todo eso... pero a los padrinos no deberia estarles permitido hacer   
esas cosas en publico.  
  
Arabella desperto, porque desde el punto de vista de Harry parecio estar   
respondiendo al estimulo. Gracias al cielo que no podia ver sus bocas,   
pues el cabello de Sirius los cubria. Segundos despues los brazos de la   
mujer rodearon el cuello de el, y de su boca se escaparon unos sonidos   
que...  
  
Justo cuando Harry penso que sus ojos no podian abrirse mas, vio a   
Sirius caer al suelo sobre su trasero, cortesia de un certero puñetazo   
a la mandibula de parte de Arabella.  
  
"Idiota," mascullo ella, sentandose en la cama, dejando caer la sabana   
sobre su cintura. Su ropa de cama era tan minuscula, que Harry se   
concentro en mirar para otro lado para evitarse problemas.  
  
"Yo tambien te quiero, Bella," comento Sirius entre dientes, parandose   
del piso y tocandose su mandibula con cuidado, no vaya a ser que   
estuviera rota.  
  
"Arabella, este es Sirius; Sirius, esta es Arabella," comenzo Harry,   
con una expresion algo lejana. "Pero, despues de esto, asumo que ya se   
conocen..."  
  
"Por desgracia," añadio Arabella. Bajandose de la cama, y dando a Sirius   
una gran vista de sus largas piernas, se volteo hacia el. "Que haces   
aqui, Black?"  
  
"Que, no puedo venir a visitarte?" le respondio Sirius, con una   
sonrisita insinuante.  
  
Arabella rodo sus ojos, pero su expresion de disgusto cambio cuando vio   
el animalito que Harry cargaba. "Marshall! Pero como llegaste aqui?" y   
con esas palabras lo tomo en sus brazos y comenzo a hablarle en ese   
lenguaje tonto que usan las madres con los bebes. "Bien, Harry, mision   
cumplida. Estoy despierta. Ahora, se un amor y sal un rato mientras me   
arreglo para desayunar?"  
  
Harry asintio, y salio de la habitacion. Sirius, en cambio, fue mas   
dificil, y Arabella tuvo que empujarlo hasta afuera y cerrar la puerta   
en sus narices.  
  
Ya afuera, Sirius iba a explicarle a Harry todo el asunto, pero el   
adolescente decidio que no queria hacer ninguna pregunta hasta salirse   
del estado de shock, y por tanto, con un rapido "nos vemos luego,"   
partio hacia su habitacion.  
  
--  
  
Hermione corria por los pasillos, amarrandose el cabello en una cola   
con una liga celeste, casi inconscientemente. Estaba tan preocupada por   
llegar a su destino, murmurando una y otra vez "voy tarde, es muy tarde"   
en voz baja, que mas parecia una extraña reminiscencia del conejo blanco   
de la pequeña Alicia, ahora vestido de celeste.  
  
Con toda la concentracion que llevaba en poner un pie delante del otro,   
a la mayor distancia posible entre los dos, ni siquiera se fijo que ya   
se avecinaba un cambio de direccion. Distraida, siguio recto en vez de   
virar a la izquierda, lo que la llevo a encontrarse frente a frente con   
un objeto solido. Un objeto solido vestido con tunica.  
  
"Oh, cielos!" exclamo dicho 'objeto' mientras balanceaba su maletin en   
las manos para evitar que se cayera al suelo. "Lo siento mucho! Debi   
haber visto hacia donde iba. Permitame ayudarla."  
  
Cuando Hermione pudo al fin ver el cuerpo y rostro que venia pegado al   
brazo que le estaba ofreciendo ayuda, le parecio, sin duda alguna, que   
debia ser de septimo año de Ravenclaw. No estaba segura si era por los   
anteojos, o por el cabello, pero esa fue su primera impresion.  
  
A segunda vista, se dio cuenta de que tal vez estaba equivocada. A pesar  
de que el tipo no era tan alto, y tenia un aire infantil a su alrededor,   
era mas que obvio, tomando en cuenta que su tunica era color azul   
marino, y no negra, por lo cual no podia ser un estudiante. Una mirada   
mas cercana revelaria que el muchacho en realidad no era tan muchacho,   
pues podia estar en sus veintes altos.  
  
Hermione acepto la mano que le tendian, y el joven la ayudo a ponerse de   
pie.  
  
"No se preocupe. Le aseguro que fui yo la que iba distraida."  
  
"Bueno, se puede decir que fue un choque mutuo," replico el, algo   
divertido. Entonces, sus ojos brillaron con reconocimiento, y algo mas.   
"Aaahh. Pero si usted debe ser la tan afamada señorita Granger, no es   
asi?"  
  
Hermione parpadeo, confundida. "Eh- si... como lo sabe?"  
  
El hombre sonrio. "Ah, es que usted es famosa por estos lares. Quien no   
conoce a estudiante mas inteligente que ha pisado Hogwarts en mas de   
una decada?"  
  
Hermione se sonrojo un poco por el cumplido. "En verdad? Una decada?"  
  
El hombre alzo la mano, aunque era la izquierda (porque tenia la otra   
ocupada por el maletin), como a modo de juramento. "Totalmente cierto."   
Y, cambiandose el maletin de mano, extendio ahora la derecha, a modo de   
saludo. "James Lynch. Soy su nuevo profesor de Historia de la magia."  
  
Con eso si que Hermione se emociono. Mientras que los otros estudiantes   
se aterrarian al prospecto de tener un profesor nuevo y desconocido del   
cual dependian sus notas finales... y otros, que solo lo verian como   
una nueva fuente de bromas y tonterias... Hermione Granger solo lo veia   
como una nueva oportunidad de expandir sus horizontes intelectuales.   
Con alegria le estrecho la mano. "Historia de la magia? Y el profesor   
Binns?"  
  
"Eh- larga historia."  
  
"Um- bien," y dicho esto, miro su reloj. "Oh! Tengo que irme! Ahora si   
que estoy tarde! Adios!" y solto a correr otra vez hacia el comedor,   
esta vez teniendo cuidado de por donde caminaba.  
  
"Adios, señorita Granger! Espero poder tenerla en clase pronto!" exclamo   
el, siguiendo de frente hacia la salida del castillo.  
  
--  
  
El trio alzo la cabeza con una sonrisa al ver al profesor Remus J. Lupin   
sentarse frente a ellos en la mesa de Gryffindor. Snuffles, que estaba   
echado al pie de Harry, ladro alegre.  
  
"Solo se pone contento porque sabe que su llegada lo saca de un aprieto,   
profesor," comento Ron, muerto de la risa.  
  
El profesor se permitio un momento para respirar profundamente con los   
ojos cerrados, como si estuviera aspirando una esencia placentera. "Ah,"   
suspiro, "es bueno que esten aqui, chicos. La escuela siempre se siente   
vacia cuando no estan los alumnos."  
  
Al ver que ahora el perro empezaba a mordisquear el tobillo de Ron por   
debajo de la mesa, el profesor se sientio algo curioso. "A que se   
refiere con un aprieto, señor Weasley?" pregunto, llevandose a la boca   
un tenedor con algo de comida.  
  
"Oh- nada, profesor. Solo que Harry encontro a Snuffles besando a   
Arabella en la habitacion de ella..." respondio el pelirrojo, de lo mas   
divertido.  
  
Remus casi escupe su comida al escuchar esas palabras. Dirigiendole una   
mirada grave al perro, que ahora trataba de cubrirse la cara con sus   
patas delanteras, no pudo evitar una exclamacion. "SI- eh- SNUFFLES!   
Cualquiera diria que a tu edad, ya deberias de haber madurado! Por Dios,   
hasta cuando van a dejar de andarse en esos jueguitos ustedes dos?"  
  
Para cuando el profesor, algo exaltado, termino con la frase, ya tenia   
la indiscutible atencion de los tres adolescentes. "'Jueguitos'?"   
pregunto Hermione, a quien la palabra le habia sonado un tanto...   
insinuante.  
  
"Mhm," comento Remus, mientras finalmente se llevaba un trozo de biscuit   
a la boca. A estas alturas, el perro estaba gruñendole, como en forma de   
advertencia, pero el no parecio darle la importancia. "Veran, seguro ya   
saben que Arabella era compañera nuestra de escuela... El asunto es que   
ella y Sirius siempre tuvieron una- cosa- entre ellos que, segun parece,   
todavia no se resuelve."  
  
Los tres chicos se asomaron por debajo de la mesa, el cabello de   
Hermione balanceandose por el movimiento. "Woohoo, Snuffles," empezo   
Ron, con tono de burla, "no sabia que estabas saliendo con la profesora   
Figg!"  
  
El perro parecio murmurar algo, aunque sono mas como un gruñido, y con   
la cabeza baja salio de su escondite e, ignorandolos a todos, se dirigio  
en sus cuatro patas a la puerta de salida del comedor.  
  
Para suerte suya, en el justo momento en el que salia, iba entrando   
Arabella. Los cuatro que aun quedaban en la mesa de Gryffindor se   
echaron a reir ante la ironia. El animal y la mujer, ignorandose   
mutuamente, continuaron sus caminos, y ella, al ver a los cuatro   
conspiradores que estaban ahora observandola con ojos grandes e   
inocentes, decidio ir a desayunar a la mesa de los profesores.  
  
"Muy buenos dias, Arabella," la saludo el licantropo, afable.  
  
La mujer fingio no escucharlo, pero su respuesta fue clara cuando se   
sento en su silla y procedio a apuñalar sus biscuits con un tenedor.  
  
--  
  
El hombre acelero el paso, alejandose poco a poco del castillo. Unos   
metros mas y podria desaparecer. Ya estaba casi fuera de la propiedad   
cuando se detuvo, y dandose la vuelta, examino la fortaleza. Su vista se   
fijo en una de las ventanas de la planta baja.  
  
Y una sonrisa extraña aparecio en su rostro.  
  
Volvio a voltearse, siguiendo su camino hasta que al fin, con un ligero   
"POP!" desaparecio.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
----  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hola a todos! Como estan? ^_^ Carla aqui, otra vez, ahora con el segundo  
capitulo de UP.   
  
Estoy consciente de que en este capitulo no paso absolutamente NADA.   
Bien, seguro que en este fanfic se encontraran muchos capitulos rellenos   
de nada ^^;;; Pero ya pronto van a ver algo de accion. No se desesperen.  
  
Tambien estoy consciente de que por el momento todos los personajes   
estan OOC (fuera de personaje). Lo se. Esa es la idea! ^.^  
  
Gracias a todos por sus reviews!  
  
Leia: Aqui hay mas, pues ^_^  
  
Lucil: Me has matado de la risa con la idea de Dobby siendo el que   
hablaba en el prologo ^____________^ Nah, si fuera el, los tres parrafos  
incluirian muchos "señor"-es, ohohohoho!! Y ya te dije que NO te voy a   
decir quien es! =P Ñaca ñaca!  
  
kandra: Ya dije que no les voy a decir quien es! Saquen sus propias   
conclusiones ^^ Ginny tiene MUCHO que ver con todo. Hm. Dumbledore se   
murio, sip, lamento decirlo. Pronto se enteraran de como fue. Y sobre   
Voldie... asume lo que a ti te parezca. No puedo decir nada mas.  
  
Golo: Se que es dificil, eso ni me lo digas @_@ Dos capitulos y a mi ya   
se me esta cayendo el mundo encima ^^;;; Imaginate de cuando llegue al   
final... Voldie no es Gendo, mas bien Gendo es... una mezcla. Ya lo   
veras.  
  
Nymphie: Tu Ginnycita esta enfermita. Draco si sale, y Neville- uh- pues  
por ahi llegara. Toma en cuenta que los alumnos no estan aun en   
Hogwarts, asi que cuando empiecen las clases los veras a todos. En   
cuanto a mi Jamesie... pues no te puedo decir si lo voy a juntar con   
alguien, pero te aclaro que es MIO! ¬_¬ Yo lo cree, tengo derechos sobre  
el =P Hombre para hermoso y tan lindo... *sigh* Y mejor me dejo la   
babosada antes de que hable demasiado ^^;;;   
  
Choichi: Ginny no es mala, solo tiene problemas. Y no pienses mucho que   
la voy a juntar con Draco, porque puedes desilusionarte #_# Sevvie, sip,  
esta livido el pobre. Aunque creo que tiene otras cosas en que pensar   
(oops! no debi haber dicho eso... @_@). Arabella esta ahi porque ya   
decia yo que hacia falta una mujer liberal en HP (y no, no cuento a   
Hermione ^^;;; No quiero ni imaginarme de lo que van a pensar de ella   
ahora que lean este capitulo). Y que te hace pensar que mi Jamesie no es  
quien dice ser? El solo estaba un poquitin nervioso... o no?  
  
Niea: Me agrada que te guste mi fic! Bien, si lo encuentras confuso,   
espera a que llegue como a la mitad... ahi te aseguro que vas a querer   
ahorcarme #_# Gracias por tus comentarios.  
  
Espero que les guste el segundo capitulo y POR FAVOR! Dejenme reviews.   
Miren que Orbe tiene 115 y este tan solo 18... Pobechito mi UPichito!   
*hugglez UP* Se siente tan inferior! Estan haciendo que se le baje la   
autoestima! Por favor, dejenme mas reviews, para que mi nuevo bebe pueda  
vivir mas contento =P Jua jua jua, que loca estoy. Chaucito! -cali-chan. 


	4. Leccion Tercera: Historia Moderna

Harry Potter  
La ultima prueba  
===============  
  
  
Leccion Tercera: Historia moderna.  
  
  
  
Nada mas terminado el desayuno, Remus les anuncio que debian acompañarlo  
a la oficina de la directora. No les dijo de que se trataba; todos  
asumieron que era el gran misterio otra vez. Arabella los seguia unos  
pasos mas atras, con el rostro algo preocupado. Para ser francos, todos  
estaban preocupados. Seria ese el dia en que al fin escucharian la  
historia completa?  
  
Los tres muchachos, y Ginny, que los habia encontrado casi en la entrada  
de la oficina, se sentaron en las sillas que estaban ubicadas frente al   
escritorio de la directora, justo como lo habian hecho el dia anterior.   
Remus se apresuro a colocarse junto a la profesora McGonagall, que   
estaba sentada frente a ellos, con expresion de negocios. Arabella se   
quedo de pie detras de ellos, apoyada en la espalda de la gargola que   
constituia la puerta a la oficina.   
  
La directora de la escuela Hogwarts observo la ola de miradas curiosas   
que la observaban con cautela. Con determinacion, comenzo. "Bien, ahora   
que estamos todos aqui, quiero empezar diciendo que si pudiera, evitaria   
que ustedes tuvieran que pasar por esto."   
  
A esta frase, Ron, Harry y Hermione se miraron, confundidos. Pero fue   
Arabella quien, caminando hacia delante hasta pararse entre Ron y   
Hermione, hizo la pregunta que todos querian formular: "Esto? A que te   
refieres, Minerva?"   
  
La profesora miro brevemente hacia abajo, antes de continuar.   
  
"Hace ya muchos años que la profesora Sybill Trelawney se unio al cuerpo   
docente de Hogwarts. Y bien, creo que ustedes saben muy bien que ella no   
es... una de mis personas favoritas, lo admito. Siempre me ha parecido   
un gran fraude, pero la verdad es que si ha hecho algunas predicciones   
acertadas. La mas importante de ellas, sin embargo, aun esta inconclusa.  
Y es la razon por la que todos estan aqui."   
  
La directora del Colegio Hogwarts veia claramente en los rostros de los   
presentes que el tema los hacia sentirse incomodos. Hermione y Ronald   
habian bajado la mirada casi al mismo tiempo, mientras que Harry fruncia   
el ceño. Arabella hizo mucho enfasis en peinar su cabello y Remus se   
cruzo de brazos, caminando hacia el otro lado de la oficina. Solamente   
Ginny Weasley no parecia afectada, y en su estado, nadie esperaba lo  
contrario, de todas formas.   
  
"Quiere decir esa que dice que si no mato a Voldemort, el va a matarme?"   
anuncio a voz alta Harry, obviamente no muy contento. El profesor   
Dumbledore le habia revelado la verdad sobre esta profecia unos momentos   
antes de su muerte, unos meses atras. Minerva habia creido firmemente   
que el hecho de la desaparicion fisica de su mentor ya de por si era   
mucho para el pobre muchacho, y lo mas probable era que no comprendia   
del todo lo que la profecia indicaba. Tenia toda la razon para estar   
enojado, viendolo desde su punto de vista.   
  
"Creame, señor Potter, que no es mi intencion molestarlo con mis   
palabras. Si le estoy contando esto, es porque es estrictamente   
necesario," aclaro la profesora, tratando de ser lo mas conciliadora   
posible.   
  
"Nosotros no creemos en la Adivinacion, profesora," intervino Hermione,   
hablando en un tono tan seguro que seria dificil creer que el tema no   
habia salido a relucir entre los tres jovenes. Las expresiones en sus   
rostros no dejaban lugar a duda alguna de que habian discutido la   
profecia con calma y llegado a conclusiones sobre ella. Quiza los   
habia subestimado. Potter, Granger y Weasley eran obviamente mas unidos   
de lo que ella pensaba.   
  
"Lo tendremos en cuenta, señorita Granger. Y por esa parte no tienen que   
preocuparse, nos estamos ocupando de ello."   
  
"Que hicieron? Encerraron a Ya-Saben-Quien en una caja?" impuso Ron,   
riendose no-muy-convincentemente de su propia broma. Intentaba aligerar   
el ambiente; no le gustaba cuando las cosas se ponian muy tensas.   
Hermione, por su parte, le dirigio una mirada dura, recordandole que la   
situacion era muy seria.   
  
"Si usted lo dice, señor Weasley," continuo la profesora, tomando una   
profunda bocanada de aire. "Ahora, si se me permite continuar... Lo que   
intentaba decir es que, de lo que realmente estamos preocupados no es de   
lo que dice la profecia, sino mas bien de lo que no dice."   
  
"Los mortifagos," agrego el profesor Lupin, tratando de que la ultima   
frase de la directora del Colegio tuviera mas sentido para los cuatro   
adolescentes (y Arabella). La profesora asintio. Lupin continuo la   
explicacion. "Veran, chicos, ahora que Voldemort ya no esta y... despues   
de las declaraciones de Colagusano, pues... Los mortifagos ya no tienen   
nada que perder."   
  
"Van a ir a Azkaban de todas formas... Es eso lo que intentan decir?"   
pregunto Arabella, la primera vez que tomaba la palabra en un buen rato.   
  
"Nos tememos que el ataque de Colagusano hace unos meses no sera lo   
ultimo que veamos de ese grupo," continuo la profesora McGonagall.   
  
"Piensan que estan planeando algun tipo de ataque masivo?" inquirio   
Harry.   
  
"Masivo, no..." le respondio el profesor Lupin, cruzandose nuevamente de   
brazos. "Pero nuestras fuentes nos indican que hay movimiento."   
  
"Pero si son simples ataques individuales, no pueden encargarse los   
Aurores?" pregunto Ron, con el ceño fruncido.   
  
"Permitanme recordarles que un simple ataque individual fue lo que   
asesino al profesor Dumbledore," replico la profesora McGonagall, con la   
mirada contrita.   
  
El profesor Lupin se metio las manos en los bolsillos de su tunica. "La   
marca oscura no es una simple marca en la piel, muchachos."   
  
Hermione respondio sin pensarlo. "Se dice que la marca oscura tiene una   
propiedad que conecta a los mortifagos con Ya-Saben-Quien."   
  
Lupin asintio. "Y eso incluye una conexion entre sus poderes. No se si   
sepan esto, pero el poder de un mortifago con la marca es mil veces   
mayor que sin ella."   
  
"Desafortunadamente para nosotros, el hechizo para borrar la marca es   
demasiado complejo para que podamos realizarlo. Es ahi donde entran   
ustedes, señor Potter, señorita Weasley y señorita Granger," concluyo la   
profesora McGonagall. Harry y Hermione se veian confundidos. Ginny   
miraba hacia el piso, con desgano.   
  
La profesora se acomodo los anteojos y se apoyo sobre su escritorio en   
sus codos. "Se que es mucho pedir, pero no lo haria si no fueran nuestra   
unica opcion."   
  
"Podemos negarnos?" inquirio Harry, y la profesora se volteo hacia el   
para responderle que desde luego que si, cuando Hermione hablo.   
  
"No lo comprendo," dijo. "Si el hechizo es complejo, no resultaria mas   
facil para ustedes los adultos hacerlo, entonces? Nosotros solo somos   
principiantes, no somos lo suficientemente poderosos. Es por eso que no   
podemos hacer un patronus... o no?" Se notaba la concentracion en su   
rostro, y que, por mas que lo pensaba, no encontraba la logica de la   
situacion.   
  
"Al contrario, señorita Granger," le explico el profesor Lupin con   
gentileza. "Un mago o bruja esta en la cima de su poder en la   
adolescencia. La unica razon por la cual ciertos hechizos mas   
complicados no estan en su curriculum escolar es porque requieren un   
alto nivel de concentracion y ustedes tienden a... estar mas preocupados   
por otras cosas," termino con una ligera sonrisa.   
  
Hermione asintio con la cabeza, al fin comprendiendo. La profesora   
McGonagall continuo. "No les voy a mentir. Sera peligroso. Si no desean   
hacerlo, los entendemos. Pero sepanlo... son nuestra unica salida."   
  
Hermione se mordio un labio. Harry se quito los lentes y se masajeo los   
ojos, como si le doliese la cabeza. La muchacha lo noto y puso una mano   
en su hombro.   
  
"Hermione? Vas a hacerlo?" le pregunto el, en voz baja.  
  
"No lo se... tengo que hablar con mis padres. Y tu?"   
  
Harry miro hacia el escritorio de la directora, con fuego en los ojos.   
"Esos malditos asesinaron a mis padres, y al profesor Dumbledore. Si,   
tal vez corra peligro, pero al menos no estare sentado sin hacer nada."   
  
Hermione entendio. Asintiendo con la cabeza, le prometio: "Yo estare   
contigo."   
  
La profesora McGonagall, mitad triste y mitad complacida por lo maduros   
que eran sus alumnos, se volteo hacia Ginny. "Señorita Weasley?"   
  
"Por que Ginny?" intervino Ron, despues de estar callado por lo que le   
parecio un siglo. "Comprendo que usen a Harry, incluso que recluten a   
Hermione, pero Ginny? Esta enferma! Como le puede pedir que haga algo   
asi en su estado?!" termino, levantandose de su silla.  
  
Ginny asintio a la proposicion de la profesora antes de que alguien   
pudiera intentar calmar a Ron. El profesor Lupin trato de clarificar las   
cosas un poco. "Señor Weasley... Ronald. No queremos hacerle daño a   
Ginny. Sin embargo, ella convivio con Voldemort," a esto Ron temblo,   
"muy de cerca por cierto tiempo. De entre todos nosotros, ella es la   
unica que realmente sabe como piensa, y eso es algo que necesitamos mas   
que nada. Te prometo que intentaremos alejarla lo mas posible de   
cualquier actividad fisica, y tendremos a Madame Pomfrey revisandola   
continuamente. Eso te hara sentirte mejor?"   
  
Ron quiso responder que no, pero sabia bien que al final, era la   
decision de Ginny. Y al parecer ella ya la habia hecho, puesto que se   
estaba levantando de la silla con un gran esfuerzo, como dispuesta a   
irse. Ron se levanto y la ayudo, callado.   
  
La profesora McGonagall les anuncio algunas cuantas cosas antes de dar   
por terminada la reunion. "Les daremos todo el entrenamiento que este en   
nuestras manos. No permitiremos NUNCA que lleguen a una batalla con   
menos de todas las probabilidades de vencer, esten seguros de eso.   
Ademas, no podran dormir en la Torre de Gryffindor. Seran   
permanentemente relocalizados a el ala de los maestros y el personal.   
Necesitamos que esten juntos en caso de que haya un ataque sorpresa.   
Tambien, la señorita Weasley sera subida un grado para que pueda estar   
con ustedes y ser vigilada todo el tiempo."   
  
El profesor Lupin intento parecer afable para darles animos. "Sera mejor   
que vayan a sus dormitorios. Tienen mucho en que pensar. Descansen, y   
los veremos en el almuerzo."   
  
Harry y Hermione se levantaron, volteandose hacia Ron, que estaba   
ayudando a Ginny. Los cuatro salieron de la oficina, rumbo a sus   
habitaciones. Arabella los observo desde la gargola, notando que a Ginny   
le costaba caminar, y que Ron se quedaba unos pasos mas atras del grupo.   
  
"Por que tenemos que arrastrarlos a esto, Remus?" pregunto, dandose la   
vuelta despues de que se perdieron de vista. "No es justo. Son solo   
niños."   
  
Lupin, con un suspiro, se sento en una de las sillas que habian quedado   
vacias. "Lo se, Bella. Quisiera poder hacer algo mas por ellos."   
  
"Tu seras la encargada de sus entrenamientos, Arabella," le explico la   
directora del Colegio. "Ya que tu mision original era vigilar a Harry y   
asegurarte de su bienestar, sabras que hacer con los otros tres."   
  
"No se que tanto pueda enseñarles," admitio Arabella, sintiendose algo   
derrotada incluso antes de que la batalla empezase. "Va a ser muy   
dificil."   
  
"Eres lo mejor que tenemos en tacticas," le dijo Lupin, tratando de   
animarla. "Y los quieres como si fueran tus hijos. Todos los queremos.   
Con eso no podemos perder."   
  
"Eso espero, Remus. Eso espero."  
  
  
  
--  
  
  
  
notitas de cali-chan! ^.^  
  
hola a todos! no estoy segura si deberia explicar algunas cosas sobre   
este capitulo. teehee, en realidad prefiero ser malvada y dejarlos con   
la duda. la intriga apenas empieza! en fin, si algo les parece extraño o  
estan confundidos, sientanse libres de preguntarme en un review. yo les   
contestare... si siento que no seria decir demasiado ]BD mwahahaha.  
  
se bien que este capitulo es corto. una escena! pero lo hice asi a   
proposito. el tema de este capitulo era "historia" y eso era lo que   
queria, simplemente que supieran cual era la historia. si les ponia   
otras escenas, quiza le hubiera quitado algo de fuerza al cuento de la   
prof. mcgonagall ^^ pero no teman! para compensarlos, les voy a dejar el  
proximo capitulo muy pronto y va a ser un poco mas largo de lo normal.   
es en serio! les juro que esta vez no es una excusa. de hecho, ya lo   
tengo escrito. en tanto posteo esto, estoy mandandolo a betar. asi que   
esperenlo tan pronto como se pueda!  
  
gracias a manuel por beta-reading this! siempre tan amable ^-^ por favor  
dejen reviews! quiero saber si las razones de la orden tienen sentido   
para ustedes... 


	5. Leccion Cuarta: Entradas de diario

Harry Potter   
La ultima prueba   
===============   


Lección Cuarta: Entradas de diario.   
  


Lunes, 19 de agosto de 1996. Cerca de las 5 de la tarde. 

Harry se quitó de encima la capa de invisibilidad cuando llegó al   
retrato que conducía a la cocina. Sabía que no tenía necesidad de ella,   
porque como no estaba en clases, técnicamente no podían castigarlo por   
andar por ahí, pero igual la costumbre lo había hecho llevarla consigo.   
El señor Filch no era muy fanático de los estudiantes, estuvieran o no   
en período escolar, y Harry, aunque no pudieran quitarle puntos,   
prefería ahorrarse las quejas y los sermones. Además, no quería que   
nadie lo viera; quería estar solo. 

El entrenamiento del día había sido muy pesado. No habían de hecho   
practicado el hechizo aún, sino que llevaban dos semanas practicando   
tácticas de combate físico. No era muy difícil, pero era exhaustivo. La   
profesora McGonagall había hecho el combate cuerpo a cuerpo una parte   
necesaria de su entrenamiento. Arabella no se cansaba de repetirles que   
tenían que poner todo su empeño en aprender, porque en el caso de un   
enfrentamiento contra un mortífago, necesitarían mucho más que una   
varita mágica para poder ganar. 

Harry tenía que admitir que no daba lo mejor de sí, pero tenía una   
excusa: ¡era el único varón! Ginny tenia prohibido por un medimago   
tomar parte en las actividades físicas, así que a Harry y Hermione les   
tocaba aprender técnicas no solo para defenderse a sí mismos, sino para   
defender a Ginny al mismo tiempo. Era un poco rutinario tener que   
enfrentarse entre si todo el tiempo, sobre todo porque Harry siempre   
contenía sus golpes-- Hermione no solo era una chica, sino que era su   
mejor amiga; sería muy difícil para él golpearla. Claro, ella no tenía   
el mismo problema: incluso hasta se enorgullecía de haberle ganado la   
mayor parte del tiempo. Hermione sabia que no ganaba porque era mas   
fuerte que Harry, claro, pero prefería quedarse callada. Por un lado,   
era mucho más divertido pensar que le había ganado a un varón en un   
concurso de fuerza, aunque fuera de mentiritas. Y segundo, igualmente   
Harry "recibía su lección" sobre dejarse ganar a propósito, porque no   
solamente terminaba él derrotado, sino sermoneado por Arabella, que le   
recordaba siempre que para él, el enemigo no debía tener ni rostro, ni   
sexo. Y también terminaba algo humillado porque Ron, quien tenía que   
asistir como espectador a todos los entrenamientos para cuidar a Ginny,   
se burlaba de él a más no poder. 

Al terminar la practica del día, Arabella los había mandado a sus   
habitaciones a cambiarse, porque por la noche llegarían todos los   
profesores y habría una cena especial. Harry, sin embargo, estaba   
muriéndose de hambre y decidió pasar primero por la cocina. 

Al cruzar el retrato, lo sorprendió escuchar un par de voces. La   
primera, aguda, rápida y nasal, era obviamente la de un elfo doméstico,   
probablemente Dobby, aunque no lo podría asegurar. La segunda, más   
grave, calmada y resonante, debía pertenecer a un ser humano. Caminando   
unos pasos más, asegurándose de que no lo escucharan, se asomó y,   
efectivamente, vio a Dobby hablando con un joven de cabello a la altura   
de los hombros, negro. 

"¿De chocolate, dices? Se oye bien..." 

Contra la pared chocaban algunos reflejos y Harry supo por experiencia   
propia que el hombre usaba lentes, aunque no estuviera en el ángulo   
correcto para verlo él mismo. Llevaba puesta una túnica de color azul   
oscuro, no tan fina, pero tampoco tan maltratada como la que siempre   
llevaba el profesor Lupin. 

"Es la mejor del día, señor, Dobby se lo asegura," replicó el elfo   
doméstico, moviendo su cabeza en un gesto de afirmación tan fuertemente,   
que sus orejas se batían como las alas de un pájaro. El joven rió   
sonoramente, y Harry se preguntó quién era. ¿Un estudiante de   
intercambio, quizás? Porque no recordaba haberlo visto nunca... 

"Em... disculpen," interrumpió Harry. Su voz se rompió al murmurar las   
últimas silabas, y algo tímido se aclaró la garganta. 

Ambos criatura y hombre se voltearon hacia él al momento que   
escucharon su voz. En milésimas de segundo Dobby ya había comenzado con   
la letanía de "Harry Potter, señor, ¿cómo se siente, señor? ¿Desea algo,   
Harry Potter, señor?", etc, etc, etc. El joven lo observó con una mirada   
extraña a la cual Harry se dijo que ya debería estar acostumbrado porque   
todos lo miraban de una forma extraña cuando se daban cuenta de que   
estaban viendo a EL Harry Potter en persona. 

"Señor Potter," lo saludó el joven, sonriendo. Harry simplemente asintió   
con la cabeza ligeramente, porque no tenía ni idea de qué decirle a una   
persona que no conocía. El hombre se acercó a él, pasando al lado de   
Dobby, que seguía empeñado en servirle a Harry ocho platos de comida al   
mismo tiempo. "Permítame presentarme. Soy James Lynch, su nuevo profesor   
de Historia de la Magia." Terminando la frase, extendió su mano. 

Harry la estrechó, frunciendo el ceño. "¿El profesor Binns se retiró?" Se   
debatía entre estar confundido y estar feliz por la noticia. Además,   
este muchacho no tenía apariencia de profesor... parecía ser muy joven   
como para tener la suficiente experiencia para enseñar en Hogwarts. 

El profesor Lynch se rió. "Así es. Aunque no se si eso es buena o mala   
fortuna para ustedes." 

Harry se puso un poquito menos tenso. El profesor observó cómo sus   
hombros se soltaban gradualmente. "¿Hambriento?" le preguntó, aún   
sonriente. "Dobby ya esta más que encargándose de eso por usted." 

Harry sonrió también. "Sí. Normalmente paso por aquí por las tardes,   
porque salgo muy tarde del... entrenamiento..." Al terminar la frase   
hizo un gesto, porque se dio cuenta de que pudo haber metido la pata.   
"No estoy seguro de si debí decirle eso." 

Al escuchar el "lapsus Hagrid" de su futuro alumno, el profesor se   
encogió de hombros. "Ya estoy informado de la situación, no se   
preocupe." 

Harry respiro más tranquilo y se recostó contra la pared a esperar a que   
Dobby le trajera algo de comer. El profesor Lynch lo observó   
contemplativo. Tras un par de segundos volvió a hablar. "Es difícil   
cargar el peso del mundo sobre tus hombros, ¿verdad?" 

Harry se volteó hacia él, algo sorprendido por el comentario repentino.   
Inmediatamente se sintió raro. El profesor volvía a mirarlo de forma   
extraña, pero era una forma completamente diferente a como lo miraba la   
gente normalmente cuando lo reconocía. No era admiración, no era   
emoción... era más bien una resignación y tristeza. Pocas personas lo   
habían mirado así antes... El profesor Dumbledore, el profesor Lupin...   
Ron y Hermione después de cierto tiempo de conocerlo. Personas   
especiales. ¿Que tenía el profesor Lynch en común con todos ellos? 

Con un brillo cálido en sus ojos verdes, el profesor puso una mano en el   
hombro del chico. "Harry... ¿puedo llamarte Harry?" Ante la afirmativa   
del muchacho, prosiguió: "Quiero que sepas que si en algún momento   
necesitas algo, estoy a tu disposición. Más bien, la oferta incluye   
también a la señorita Granger y la señorita Weasley. No sé qué tanto les   
pueda ayudar, pero si tienen algún problema académico... si necesitan algún   
consejo... o lo que quieran, pueden contar conmigo. ¿Está bien?" 

Harry no sabía qué pensar. Ningún profesor lo había tratado tan...   
personalmente, antes. Bueno, Arabella sí, pero ella era un caso   
diferente. Y el profesor Lupin, pero entre ellos había un gran nivel de   
respeto aún así. Y aquí, este hombre que acababa de conocer y que no   
tenía nada que ver con él le ofrecía su amistad. ¿Que podía decir? "Está   
bien, profesor Lynch." 

"Puedes llamarme James. O profesor James, si usar solo mi nombre te   
incomoda. No me gusta que me digan profesor Lynch, me hace sentir   
viejo." 

Harry rió. Eso sí que era nuevo. 

En ese momento Dobby llegó con un gran emparedado de pernil para Harry y   
con el pastel de chocolate prometido al profesor. Harry le dio las   
gracias y, con una sonrisa se despidió de su nuevo maestro. Él, dándole   
una última palmada en el hombro, hizo lo mismo. "Fue un gran placer   
conocerte, Harry." 

Harry le dio un mordisco a su emparedado y dándole la espalda al   
profesor, salió de la cocina, el retrato de la entrada cerrándose tras   
él. James, al verlo retirarse, se recostó contra la pared. "Un gran   
placer," murmuró, y tomó en la cuchara de metal un trozo de pastel. La   
mano le temblaba ligeramente. Se lo metió a la boca y caminó hacia la   
salida él también.   


-- 

Domingo, 1 de septiembre de 1996. Hora de la cena. 

Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny bajaron al comedor mucho después de que el   
resto del alumnado llegó. Por lo que escuchaban, incluso ya había pasado   
la selección de las casas, porque había mucho escándalo. Seguro ya   
estaban todos comiendo. Igual ellos no tenían ningún apuro, porque iban   
tan cansados que les costaba moverse. 

Esa última semana habían comenzado a practicar realmente el hechizo que   
debían aprender. Y si no le habían creído a Arabella cuando les decía   
que esa era realmente la parte difícil, ahora se arrepentían. El hechizo   
era mucho peor que cualquier entrenamiento físico posible... no   
solamente había que hacer correctamente el movimiento de varita y   
apuntar con la mayor precisión al blanco, sino que había que hacerlo   
estando completamente enfocado en concentrar el poder en el enemigo para   
obtener un resultado. Arabella les explicó algo de la ciencia tras el   
hechizo, y aunque la única que comprendió bien fue Hermione, todos los   
demás entendieron que el hechizo era tan fuerte que tenía el poder para   
crear la fisión nuclear de ciertas proteínas celulares, agregadas al   
cuerpo por la presencia de la Marca Oscura, que hacían que el poder   
mágico aumentara. Literalmente tenían que destruir átomos y volverlos a   
unir. 

Ese definitivamente no era un hechizo cualquiera. Los tres comenzaban a   
tener sus dudas de que ese plan descabellado de los líderes de la   
comunidad mágica diera resultado. Llevaban más de una semana   
practicándolo y apenas y habían logrado liberar un par de chispitas. No   
sólo eso, sino que tanta práctica les estaba haciendo daño; el hechizo   
no solo los dejaba con una jaqueca tremenda, sino que inclusive les   
causaba dolor físico. La tensión muscular se hacia insoportable después   
de un tiempo. Arabella les insistía que con práctica llegarían a   
acostumbrarse y pronto podrían hacerlo incluso sin su varita en un caso   
de emergencia. Ellos no se podían ni imaginar como se sentiría eso. 

Al llegar a la mesa de Gryffindor, se sentaron como siempre con sus   
amigos, en los puestos que Neville les había guardado. Fue un rato algo   
incomodo, porque todos preguntaban donde habían estado y por qué no   
habían estado en el Expreso esa mañana, y ellos no podían revelar la   
verdadera razón por la que habían estado en Hogwarts un mes antes de   
comenzar las clases. La profesora McGonagall se los había prohibido;   
dijo que no quería que cundiera el pánico entre la población   
estudiantil. Arabella les había sugerido que inventaran una excusa sobre   
el equipo de Quidditch o algo así, ya que, siendo Harry el capitán, y   
Ron y Ginny miembros (esta ultima hasta que sus síntomas comenzaron a   
empeorar), no resultaría extraño que los hubieran convocado unos días   
antes para arreglar los últimos detalles. Y Hermione no necesitaba   
realmente una excusa para ir a su escuela en verano... todos se   
imaginaban que para ella seria mucho mejor pasar el verano dentro de la   
biblioteca mientras sus amigos "planeaban el Quidditch" a estar sola en   
su casa hasta septiembre. 

Todos sus compañeros parecieron creer la excusa. Después de todo, los   
Gryffindors conocían muy bien al trío y a Ginny como para no tener razón   
de dudar de sus palabras. El problema se dio cuando otros, que sí   
dudaban, comenzaron a hacer preguntas. 

"Vaya, vaya, vaya," escucharon la familiar pero molesta voz, burlona y   
que arrastraba las sílabas. "Los desaparecidos aparecen." 

Todo el grupo se volteó para encontrarse frente a frente con Draco   
Malfoy. Estaba de brazos cruzados, su túnica negra de mangas largas y   
botones en los colores de Slytherin un fuerte contraste a su pálido   
rostro y cabello. Sus dos gorilas estaban justo detrás de el, como de   
costumbre. Su postura no era sino amenazante. 

"¿No podías comenzar el año sin venir a molestarnos, Malfoy?" preguntó   
Ron, dando un paso adelante para "aceptar el desafío." 

Hermione lo detuvo, halándolo por la túnica. "Ahora no, Ron. Si tienen   
una confrontación en el pasillo me veré obligada a quitarle puntos a los   
dos," explicó, lógica como siempre. 

"No eres la única con autoridad, Granger," le recordó Malfoy, señalando   
a su propia placa de prefecto que brillaba sobre su oscura túnica.   
Hermione sabía que no podía hacerle nada, pero igual no le agradaba   
meterse en líos si no era necesario. Ella prefería simplemente   
ignorarlo. Arqueando una ceja, el rubio se volteó hacia Harry.   
"Entonces, Potty... ¿Sabes? El viaje en tren se sintió diferente sin el   
trío de perdedores creando problemas." 

"Quieres decir que extrañaste que no estuviéramos ahí para humillarte   
como todos los años," afirmó Harry, dando un paso adelante para pararse   
junto a sus mejores amigos. Ginny se quedo detrás, junto con Neville.   
Harry sostenía una mano sobre su cinto, donde tenía guardada su varita,   
por si acaso algo ocurría. Hermione puso su otra mano sobre la de él,   
deteniéndolo igual que a Ron. 

Malfoy soltó sus brazos, sus mangas haciendo un sonido como un swish al   
caer. Con fuerza apretó los puños. No le gustaba para nada que le   
recordaran que el cara de cicatriz ese siempre lo vencía, y mucho menos   
que él mismo se lo restregara en la cara. Pero en pleno pasillo, con   
estudiantes y profesores saliendo del gran comedor, no le convenía   
comenzar una pelea. Ya se las cobraría después. "¿Y ustedes? ¿No se   
aburrieron al estar metidos en este castillo vacío por un mes?" 

Harry y Hermione se miraron, alarmados ¿Como sabía que habían estado ahí   
por un mes? La versión "oficial" era que habían llegado al castillo el lunes   
de la semana anterior... 

"Aunque estoy seguro de que estuvieron muy ocupados con sus...   
entrenamientos," concluyó, poniendo énfasis en la ultima palabra en una   
forma que los hizo a todos pensar que no se refería exactamente al   
Quidditch. Un aire frió los envolvió a los cuatro: Draco lo sabía todo. 

"Está fanfarroneando. No hay forma de que lo sepa..." razonó Ron en voz   
alta. En realidad la afirmación era algo dudosa, como si le fuera   
difícil creerlo él mismo, mucho menos los demás. La expresión en el   
rostro del joven Malfoy hacía claro que sabía de lo que estaba hablando. 

"¿De qué hablas, Ron?" preguntó Neville, sin comprender, y Ron se maldijo   
por hablar en voz alta. 

Draco soltó una risa corta al ver la expresión de pánico del pelirrojo.   
"Lo que tú digas, Weasley." Señalo a Crabbe y Goyle para que se   
movieran, y siguieron caminando por el pasillo. Al pasar junto a los   
cinco Gryffindors, Draco se detuvo (Crabbe y Goyle casi se chocan pero   
lograron detenerse a tiempo). Dándose un cuarto de vuelta, observo a   
Ginny por unos segundos, ella sintiéndose muy incomoda y los otros   
cuatro sin saber como reaccionar. Entonces, con la misma sonrisa   
sardónica, se inclinó hacia ella y le murmuró algo en el oído: 

"Ten mucho cuidado, Comadreja. Nunca se sabe cuando... algo... pueda   
ocurrir. Tú sabes de lo que hablo..." 

Ginny, mirando hacia el piso y mas débil que nunca, sintió que un   
escalofrío le subía por la espalda. Ron, Harry y Neville estuvieron a   
punto de saltar a empujar a Malfoy lejos, pero el rubio joven se alejó   
de ella tan de pronto como se le había acercado. Con una última mirada   
fría al grupo, Draco se alejó caminando, Crabbe y Goyle detrás de él. 

Los tres chicos Gryffindors observaron sus espaldas con rabia. Ginny se   
recostó contra la pared para apoyarse. Fue Hermione la que resumió los   
pensamientos de todos: "Esto será un desastre." 

-- 

Lunes 2 de septiembre de 1996. Alrededor de las ocho de la mañana. 

La gárgola de entrada a la oficina se hizo a un lado, distrayendo a   
Minerva McGonagall de las notas que estaba haciendo para su primera   
clase del día. La profesora alzó la mirada y se encontró con una chica   
rubia en el uniforme de Hogwarts que se le acercaba con una mirada   
soñadora bastante familiar. "Ah, señorita Lovegood. La esperaba ayer,"   
sentenció con un tono severo. 

La muchachita no se bajó de su nube. "Lo siento, profesora. El aviso de   
que me había llamado me llegó tarde." 

McGonagall la miró reprochante, pero no comento más. "Asumo que sabe por   
qué la mandé a llamar." 

La chica asintió, mirada aun en el vacío. "Mi padre me lo contó." 

"La situación de la señorita Weasley es muy grave," comenzó a explicar   
la profesora, sin rodeos. "Necesitara a alguien que la ayude en todo,   
sobre todo cuando su hermano no pueda estar ahí con ella. Y usted es la   
única persona, de todas con las que ella se podría sentir cómoda, que   
tiene un promedio lo suficientemente estable como para mantenerlo de ser   
subida un grado. Espero que ya haya tomado una decisión." 

Luna asintió, un poco mas de lo necesario. "Mi padre y yo lo discutimos,   
y nos parece bien. Siempre es bueno ayudar, sobre todo a Ginny, porque   
es una buena persona. Y ser testigo en carne propia de los ataques de   
mortifagos y del hechizo Exterminatio Aeternus es una oportunidad que uno   
en un millón tiene..." 

Minerva entendió que la chica estaba balbuceando y decidió   
interrumpirla. "No será ningún tipo de informante infiltrada, señorita   
Lovegood." 

Luna asintió con la cabeza nuevamente, pero se veía tan distraída que   
era difícil saber si era en serio. "Claro, profesora." 

La directora del colegio la miró, algo indecisa si ésta era en verdad la   
mejor decisión a tomar. "Esta misma tarde será trasladada a el ala del   
personal docente." 

La muchacha asintió nuevamente, o quizás nunca habia dejado de asentir.   
Se puso de pie y se dio la vuelta, mirando a todo lo que tenía a sus   
lados hasta que se detuvo frente a la gárgola para salir. Volvió a mirar   
a la profesora McGonagall con sus ojos grandes y su expresión en blanco.   
"¿El curriculum de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas de sexto año incluye a   
los Snorkacks de cuernos arrugados?" preguntó, tan seria como si   
estuviera preguntando si el cielo es azul. 

Minerva, incrédula, no supo qué decirle a la ilusionada adolescente.   
"Tendría que preguntarle al profesor Hagrid." Luna asintió una vez mas,   
y salió del recinto, dejando a una boquiabierta profesora McGonagall   
tras ella. "Esa niña es... diferente. No hay otra forma de describirla." 

-- 

Miércoles 4 de septiembre de 1996. Cerca de la una de la tarde. 

Los estudiantes de sexto año de Gryffindor estaban todos ya en el salón   
de clases, esperando a que comenzara la lección de Historia de la Magia.   
Estaban todos despreocupados. Es verdad que habían elementos extra esta   
vez, pero ya habían tenido dos días para acostumbrarse a la presencia de   
Ginny y Luna en el salón y la novedad ya había pasado. Todos estaban   
volteados y poco pendientes; normalmente el profesor Binns atravesaba el   
tablero para entrar... nadie se estaba esperando que el profesor entrara   
por la puerta. Tal vez fue por eso que solamente Luna y Hermione se   
dieron cuenta de que alguien había entrado al salón. 

Luna se acercó a él, sus grandes ojos más grandes que de costumbre por   
la curiosidad. "Hola. ¿Quién eres?" 

El joven se enderezó, de donde estaba recogiendo unos papeles que se le   
habían caído al suelo. Su cabello estaba amarrado en una cola de caballo   
en la nuca, pero varios mechones se salían del lazo y el flequillo le   
caía sobre sus ojos. Sus anteojos estaban de medio lado sobre el arco de   
su nariz y su reloj parecía estar cayéndose de su muñeca. Estaba todo   
desaliñado, pero algo en el corte de su rostro y sus jóvenes facciones   
le daban un aspecto enternecedor. "Ah. Usted debe ser la señorita...   
Lovegood, ¿no es así?" preguntó, acomodándose bien los lentes. Cuando   
Luna asintió, él le sonrió, algo avergonzado. "Soy su nuevo profesor de   
Historia de la Magia." Luna asintió nuevamente y, junto a Hermione que   
se acercó a ayudarlo con sus papeles, lo acompañaron hasta su   
escritorio. 

Al momento en que se sentó, ya tenía toda la atención del grupo. Algunos   
ya lo reconocían, mientras que otros lo miraban extrañados. "Buenos   
días, Gryffindors," comenzó, rompiendo el hielo. "Soy James Lynch, su   
nuevo profesor de Historia. Por razones que no conozco, el profesor   
Binns decidió retirarse y heme aquí." 

"Perdón por el retraso," continuó después de haberse arreglado el   
cabello. "Tenía algunas cosas que hacer y se me voló el tiempo." Como   
disculpa les dirigió a todos una cálida sonrisa. 

"Tómese todo el tiempo que quiera, profesor," comentó Lavander desde   
atrás, y ella y Parvati soltaron risitas de complicidad. Todos los   
varones de la sala arquearon una ceja. Mirando alrededor notaron que el   
efecto era general: hasta Hermione estaba algo sonrojada. Luna lucóa mas   
soñadora que nunca y Ginny parecía tener suficiente fuerza para   
dirigirle al profesor su completa atención. Todos se sentían más que   
extrañados... ¡era como tener en la clase a un veela masculino! 

"No será necesario, señorita... Brown, ¿cierto?" preguntó, mirando a la   
lista de la clase. Lavender asintió. "Espero que no se me haga una   
costumbre." Las chicas volvieron a reír. 

"¿Cómo lo hace?" le comentó Seamus a Dean en un susurro. Si había un   
secreto para conquistar a las mujeres, él definitivamente quería   
saberlo. 

"Falta de sueño y un muy buen oído, señor Finnigan," comentó James desde   
el frente, poniéndose de pie. "Es una combinación irresistible. Sobre   
todo en una clase tan pequeña." Toda la clase se rió. El profesor nuevo   
ya tenía el visto bueno. 

Sentándose sobre su escritorio, continúo sonriéndoles a todos. "De   
acuerdo a la profesora McGonagall, debemos continuar el currículum que   
dejó el profesor Binns de el curso pasado..." Antes que terminara la   
frase, ya Hermione tenía la mano al aire para responder. "...Pero no se   
preocupen, estoy seguro que ya conocen bastante sobre las rebeliones de   
goblins del siglo XIX," terminó, con una sonrisa a Hermione, quien bajó   
la mano inmediatamente. 

"¡SI!" exclamaron Ron y Dean desde un lado del salón, obviamente   
queriendo olvidar lo más posible sobre el dichoso tema. 

Todos rieron, otra vez. "Entonces no creo que tengamos mucho de que   
hablar en la clase de hoy. Quizás simplemente deberíamos conversar un   
rato. ¿Tienen alguna pregunta?" 

Hermione volvió a levantar la mano. "¿En qué se basará nuestra   
calificación?" 

James rió, sabiendo perfectamente que podía esperar esa cuestión.   
"Excelente pregunta, señorita Granger. Verán, yo no creo en los ensayos   
y en las tareas. Su calificación final se basará principalmente en su   
participación en la clase y en los pocos exámenes que tengamos." 

"Me va a gustar esta clase," comentó Ron, recostándose en su silla. 

"Eso espero, señor Weasley," le devolvió el profesor, divertido.   
"¿Siguiente pregunta?" 

Neville alzó la mano. "¿En qué casa estaba usted, profesor?" 

James se ajustó nuevamente sus anteojos. "Yo no estudié en Hogwarts,   
señor Longbottom. Estudie en Beauxbatons y más tarde en Oxford, donde   
obtuve una licenciatura en Historia y Filosofía. Pero estoy seguro,"   
añadió, con un brillo especial en los ojos, "que de haber estado en   
Hogwarts, habría sido un Gryffindor." 

Neville asintió, algo emocionado. Entonces Parvati levantó la mano. "¿Es   
usted de padres muggles?" 

"No es que importe, señorita Patil," respondió, apoyando sus manos en el   
escritorio, "pero no. Mis padres eran magos. Pero mi familia tiene   
orígenes muggles, de ahí que me pareciera importante estudiar en su   
cultura un tiempo." 

Entonces Harry alzo la mano. "¿Qué quiere decir con participación en   
clase?" Normalmente los profesores no pedían la participación de los   
estudiantes excepto para practicar hechizos, o demostrar si sus pociones   
funcionaban o no. Y esta era una clase de Historia, es decir que no   
había mucho que se pudiera comentar. 

El profesor Lynch entendió la pregunta a la perfección. "Claro, señor   
Potter. Como ya dije me especializo también en filosofía. Por eso pueden   
esperar que este curso no consista simplemente en memorizar nombres y   
fechas. Goethe dijo que debemos conocer la historia para evitar que se   
repita." 

Mirando a sus estudiantes con algo de tristeza, suspiró. "Yo concuerdo   
totalmente. Lo importante de aprender la historia es más bien saber por   
qué ocurrió, cómo ocurrió, y en qué nos afecta. Así que me disculparan   
el que no les deje tarea, pero me parece mucho mejor saber lo que   
ustedes piensan en vez de que se vayan a plagiar a algún pobre mago de   
la biblioteca que probablemente haya muerto hace mucho tiempo." Terminó,   
riendo bajo su aliento. 

Harry se sintió bien con la ideología. Algo en el profesor le inspiraba   
mucha confianza. Quizás era porque se llamaba igual que su padre. La   
respuesta alarmó un poco a Hermione, pero le gustaba la actitud del   
profesor. Luna se volteo a preguntarle a Ginny si se sentía bien, pues   
había perdido su vista en el paisaje fuera de la ventana. Neville y Ron,   
viendo que no iban a dar clases ese día, guardaron sus pergaminos en sus   
maletines. 

Entonces, Lavender alzo la mano. Y, por su expresión, todos sabían que   
iba a preguntar algo irrelevante. "¿Profesor... tiene novia?" 

Todos los demás (salvo Ginny) pusieron sus ojos en blanco. James se   
sonrojó un poco. "Uh... no." Y, exageradamente mirando a su reloj,   
exclamo: "¡Miren la hora! Creo que tendremos que dejar esa conversación   
hasta aquí." Mirando a cada uno de los rostros de sus alumnos, sugirió   
algo. "¿Qué tal si me cuentan algo sobre ustedes, entonces? Con su clase   
favorita y algún hobby me conformo, pero si me quieren contar la   
historia de su vida, prometo prestar atención..." 

-- 

Jueves 5 de septiembre de 1996. 11:55 AM. 

Ron salió de los calabozos, de su primera clase de Pociones del año,   
sintiéndose excelente. Sí, sé que es algo raro escuchar esa frase. En   
realidad la clase no había sido tan fabulosa. No había contestado casi   
ninguna de las preguntas que le hicieron, y su poción reductora   
convirtió a su rata en hámster, sin querer. Pero Ron estaba seguro que   
ese era un día que iba a recordar por el resto de su vida y era por una   
razón muy simple: era su primera clase de Pociones sin Snape. Sin Snape! 

La Orden del Fénix (así se autonombraba el grupo, liderado por la   
profesora McGonagall y el profesor Lupin ahora que el profesor   
Dumbledore ya no estaba, de los que estaban resistiendo a Voldemort y a   
los mortifagos) lo había enviado, por su status de doble agente, a una   
misión encubierta para investigar sobre el movimiento de mortifagos en   
las afueras de Londres. Lo que quería decir... ¡que no lo verían por un   
buen tiempo! 

Su nuevo profesor de Pociones, Cedric Diggory, era un muchacho casi   
recién egresado de Hogwarts. Quizás era porque tenía muy fresco en la   
memoria lo que se sentía dar una clase con Snape, los trató bastante   
bien. La clase no estuvo tan interesante como la de historia, pero no   
fue mala. Ahora sí estaba seguro de que a pesar de que las Pociones no   
eran su fuerte, no estaría tan preocupado por tener que ir a esos   
calabozos los jueves y los viernes. 

Casi dando saltitos subió a el ala del personal docente, donde sabía que   
estarían sus amigos porque tenían que cambiarse antes de bajar a   
almorzar. Estaba caminando directo al cuarto de Harry para contarle la   
excelente noticia de la ausencia de Snape, pero escucho una conmoción y   
decidió girar en la esquina para ver qué era. No le tomó mucho caminar   
para darse cuenta de que provenía del cuarto de Arabella. Después de   
todo, había una pequeña multitud rodeando la puerta. 

"... ¡Es que debí haberlo sabido! Argh, tú no cambias, Sirius Black!" 

Ron fue a pararse detrás de todos. El profesor Lupin estaba recostado   
contra el marco de la puerta, y parecía estar aguantándose las ganas de   
soltar una carcajada. Harry y Hermione estaban parados junto a él,   
boquiabiertos y con los ojos muy abiertos, también. Con la ventaja de   
ser el más alto de los presentes, a Ron no le era muy difícil ver lo que   
ocurría dentro. Para su suerte, llegó en el preciso momento en el que   
Arabella decidía tomar en sus manos cualquier cosa que tuviera a su   
alcance (que resultó ser la bolsa llena de comida para gatos que siempre   
usaba la Sra. Figg cuando estaba en su apariencia de anciana) y golpear   
a Sirius con ella. 

"Bella-- ¡Ouch! Rayos, déjame explicarte--" 

"¿Qué? ¿Que te dieron una misión y no pudiste llegar? ¡Pudiste haber   
llamado en vez de dejarnos como idiotas sentados ahí! Pero no, ¡desde el   
día que se inventaron las excusas ya nadie se mete en problemas!" 

Y dándole un último golpe en la cabeza, con un resoplido salió del   
cuarto, empujando a todos los que estaban en la puerta en el proceso, y   
dio la vuelta como si se dirigiera al comedor. Viéndola salir, Sirius   
murmuró algo en voz muy baja, probablemente alguna maldición o insulto,   
y rápidamente transformándose en perro, salio también, pero caminando en   
la dirección opuesta. 

Al verlos alejarse, Remus finalmente soltó la carcajada que estaba   
reteniendo. Divertido, les anuncio a los tres perplejos chicos (Ron   
ahora también tenia la misma expresión en el rostro que sus dos amigos)   
que era mejor que fueran a almorzar. Por lo que Remus les comentó, los   
tres habían quedado en reunirse la noche anterior en Las Tres Escobas,   
algo así como para recordar viejos tiempos. Aparentemente a Sirius le   
asignaron una nueva misión esa misma noche y no pudo asistir. Pero el   
problema no fue ese, sino que ellos dos no se enteraron hasta que era ya   
muy tarde. Remus lo tomo con calma, pero Arabella no pudo. Al parecer   
esa misma situación solía ocurrir muy a menudo cuando eran jóvenes, y   
Arabella obviamente estaba harta de que Sirius la dejara plantada. 

Al llegar al Gran Comedor, que estaba lleno como esperado, lo primero   
que notaron fue que Arabella, pisando fuerte, fue a sentarse en la mesa   
de los profesores. Cuando su almuerzo apareció frente a ella, lo miró   
frunciendo el ceño; entonces dijo algo que no pudieron escuchar, y un   
elfo domestico apareció junto a ella. Ella le dijo algo, el elfo le   
respondió algo, y volvió a desaparecer, apareciendo un par de segundos   
después con algo que parecía una botella de Firewhiskey en las manos. El   
profesor Flitwick, sentado a su derecha en su silla especial, la miró de   
forma extraña mientras ella se servía un gran vaso del líquido. El   
profesor James, que estaba a su otro lado, le dijo algo y prontamente   
quedaron enfrascados en una conversación. 

Lupin se despidió de los muchachos, dirigiéndose hacia la mesa alta   
también. Los tres se sentaron y cuando la comida apareció, Ron recordó   
no sólo lo hambriento que estaba, sino lo que tenia que contarle a Harry   
desde un principio. Así, con la boca llena de puré de papas, prosiguió a   
mencionar cada detalle de su fabulosa clase de Pociones sin Snape. Y así   
pasaron los minutos, los tres amigos conversando afablemente. 

A las 12:23 PM, repentinamente, hubo una explosión. La mitad del techo   
que cubría el gran comedor, específicamente el que cubría las mesas de   
Hufflepuff y Slytherin, voló en pedazos. Todos se alarmaron. Cundió el   
pánico. Los estudiantes comenzaron a gritar, y correr, y empujarse hacia   
la salida. 

"¡Estamos bajo ataque!"   
  


---   
  


notitas de cali-chan ^.^ 

chan chan chan chaaaaaannnnnnn... leche con paaaaaannnnnn... teehee ^^ 

que tal me quedo ese final? intuyo que ya todos se dieron cuenta que de   
aqui en adelante es que empieza la accion, no? esperen bastante de eso   
en el proximo capitulo, aunque no les garantizo que tan buena sea porque   
les juro que suckeo escribiendo accion. que mas se pueden esperar en el   
proximo capitulo? mucha magia ^^ y una tragedia... pero no les voy a   
decir de quien. haha! sufran =P 

les dije que iba a tener el siguiente capitulo muy pronto! wheee! y solo   
han pasado, eh... dos semanas! wow! no estan orgullosos de mi? ^^ tengo   
que darle las gracias como siempre a manuel por hacerle el beta a este   
capitulo y salvarme de meter la pata super bien metida ^^;;; una   
equivocacion en un minimo detalle y hubiera dañado todo el fic. no se   
que tan rapido pueda tener el siguiente capitulo (quiero salir de orbe   
10 YA! asi que planeo encadenarme a mi silla todas las vacaciones hasta   
terminarlo), asi que se quedaran con la espina por un rato. 

no recibi reviews para el capitulo 3 =( nadie lo leyo? que tristeza.   
pero les aviso que no se van a librar de mi tan facil!   
mwahahahahahaaaa!! voy a seguir posteando fics y posteando y posteando   
hasta que se harten y no les quede mas remedio que dejarme un review asi   
sea para mandarme a callar! haha! ^__________________^ lol. que   
psicotica soy. 

si estan interesados en saber cuando actualizo este o algun otro de mis   
fics, o si simplemente quieren comentarme algo sobre este capitulo o   
hacerme una pregunta, por favor unanse a mi AI group. si quieren leer   
pedacitos de mis fics antes de que yo publique un capitulo completo,   
pasense regularmente por mi fic-lj, girls are weird. y si quieren leer   
mis otros escritos, vayan directamente a mi pagina de escritos, ame   
inspiree. todas las direcciones estan en mi pagina de autora aqui mismo   
en ff.net, asi que no duden en pasarse por ahi cuando terminan de leer   
esto. chaucito! -cali-chan. 


End file.
